


Youngblood, say you want me (out of your life)

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Lovers, Golden Boy Kim Jongdae, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Motorbiker Baekhyun, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: Meeting in a place that has locked Baekhyun's freedom while it gave Jongdae a sense of what it'd feel like; they gradually found freedom in each other under the night sky.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Youngblood, say you want me (out of your life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I read the prompt and thought "oh this is kind of giving me the bad boy BBH aura-" bam. Here I am! I was the prompter btw LOL. It was open for sekai/baekchen but no one's claiming it and I'm suddenly claiming it then this happened even though the prompt & story differs.
> 
> I loved how it turned out to be though. I hope you'll enjoy this as well ^^
> 
> Prompt #SAH553:  
> "I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else."
> 
> A big thanks to the mods for hosting the fest! I wish the mods speed recovery ^^

The air reeks of alcohol, cigarettes, vapes and perfumes. The disco ball that is spinning on the high ceiling at the centre of the dance floor shines in various colours; casting a soft glow to the hazy smokes misting on the air above the people’s head a visible sight. Boisterous talks, hushed whispers and the night club’s music mixed together creates a very unpleasant buzz in Baekhyun’s ears.

All the common occurrences at the nightclub he’s frequented didn't bother him that much, he’s used to it.

He could handle the smoky air that is making his respiratory system doing double the effort to supply him enough breathable oxygen and he could handle the deafening noises around him even as he sits at one of the VIPs table placed on the second floor; away from the crowd on the first floor where a bunch of people had huddled up on the dance stage. But what ticks him off is the sight of a person that sits at one of the bar stools.

Kim Jongdae clearly looks out of place. He isn’t made to attend night clubs, at least not with that getup that screams of a ‘ _it’s leviosa, not leviosar’_ know-it-all Hermione spawn in every spelling and vocabulary that exists. _No pun intended._

Baekhyun doesn’t like that one of the very few places where he could be free of that know-it-all school’s Golden Boy got snatched away from him. He’s had enough dealing with that person on school grounds. 

So in all honesty, Baekhyun is feeling pissed off that Jongdae shows up at the nightclub that he had always gone to when weekends came. 

One of his friends that came along that night notices the distracted eyes of Baekhyun and the frown that’s etched into his lips. He followed Baekhyun’s line of sight and came upon the sight of the school’s Golden Boy conversing with one of the school’s famous soccer players.

“He looks hot.”

If looks could kill, Chanyeol would be sprawled on the couch by how venomous the glare that Baekhyun had thrown at him.

“That’s what you’re thinking?” He spits angrily. Chanyeol only shrugs, not coming up with a reply. He knows Baekhyun well, so he understands why the latter is not happy seeing Jongdae in the same place as he is right now especially on the weekend. The school’s infamous bad boy shifts his gaze back to the bar stools making the tall man roll his eyes.

“You get mad when I say he’s hot but you’re still looking at him?”

Chanyeol is ready to receive another death glare from his best friend but none came, the only thing that changed in Baekhyun’s feature was his eyes. They narrowed dangerously at the bar’s counter. Chanyeol doesn’t make a remark on that as he instead silently looks down to where Jongdae is sitting. He whistles at the sight of the Golden Boy getting kissed by one of the varsity players in their school. 

Baekhyun could physically feel the air around him getting heavier with tension when he saw Kim Minseok, the ace soccer player from their school leaning into Jongdae’s lips.

His Saturday’s night just couldn’t get worse than this.

Baekhyun’s Monday morning just got more miserable than it could have been. He thought that his last Saturday’s night was really bad but this, this is so much worse.

He can hear the snicker from Chanyeol who is sitting two tables behind him as soon as the mathematics teacher announced who was going to be the Golden Boy’s assignment partner for a week's time. 

“Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun can also hear the disappointed sighs and disgruntled noises throughout the classroom when they aren't the one who will be Jongdae’s assignment partner. What an unfortunate rule that the teacher does not allow them to change partners because Baekhyun would gladly give his position up to those who want it because he absolutely does not want to interact with Kim Jongdae.

The Golden Boy is seated at the first row of tables just in front of the teacher’s desk, allowing Baekhyun to observe the reaction from him. His fingers tap onto the cool surface of his table and his eyes glued to Jongdae’s back, waiting for him to turn around to look at Baekhyun but that action never came.

The remaining half hour of the mathematics class passes by with Baekhyun staring blankly at the board, his hands remaining passive on the table. It bothered him the moment the Golden Boy didn’t do anything when Jongdae and him were assigned as partners. He didn’t even do so much as to turn around to look at his partner and waves with a smile; which he always does. But no, he didn’t do that with Baekhyun and that alone managed to tick the bad boy off.

The moment their teacher walks out from the classroom, Baekhyun is approached by Chanyeol and Sehun who both had similar teasing smiles on their faces.

“Oh shut up.” He rolls his eyes at them and leans into his seat as he crosses his arms.

Sehun, who’s surname is Oh slaps his arm in an offending manner, though his expression didn’t change. Baekhyun continues with his volume loud enough for Jongdae to hear, who still hasn’t turned around. “Congrats on being partners for this assignment, must be so nice being partnered up with someone you’re close with.”

Sehun only raises his eyebrows by the unnecessary extra tone whilst Chanyeol’s face lights up in smugness. “Me and Sehun are going to the library to discuss the homework. Good luck with your partner, Byun Baek!” He drags Sehun towards the door just as he finishes talking, making sure to walk past Jongdae’s front row seat and to throw said man a smirk.

Baekhyun’s mouth was left hanging at the open act of betrayal by the man he trusted.

He makes a mental note to punch that tall bastard later.

The classroom was left with few students and Baekhyun has no intention to stay while they’re on a recess break. He’ll be using this precious time to avoid Jongdae as long as he could and maybe smoke a cigarette while he’s at it. And just when he stands up from the chair that scrapes along the tiled floor, he sees Kim Jongdae making his way towards him with a reserved smile. A fake one, Baekhyun notices and he almost scoffs.

Being crowned as the school’s Bad Boy, Baekhyun could just walk away and pay no attention to the Golden Boy but he remains still at his position. Something about Kim Jongdae, known as the kindest and brightest and smartest in their student batch wearing a fake smile piqued Baekhyun’s interest.

“Hello.” A formal greeting rolled out of Jongdae’s fake smile, one that the others would blindly take the bait without even noticing the fakeness in his face.

But not Byun Baekhyun, “I think we’re acquainted enough to not be so formal with each other.”

The Golden Boy’s eyebrows shot up, creating a very comical look on him. That gesture also wipes the fake smile off of his face, “I don’t recall we’ve ever talked before.”

He would’ve retorted _'_ _because we didn’t'_ if it weren’t for him already wearing a reserved smirk, “Do we need to talk though? I think both of our titles did the introduction well enough.”

“Funny, our titles aren’t in the same category.”

“Your sense of humour really sucks, I’m surprised.” Baekhyun commented loud for everyone in the class to hear. He can feel eyes on his back from the other students but he doesn’t care about that. He has a mission to gauge a more serious reaction from the Golden Boy, and he knows he’s getting closer to tearing Jongdae’s fake image down.

Jongdae chuckles.

Baekhyun blinks.

“I know. People always tell me that.”

This time, Jongdae wears a smile that mocks Baekhyun, _is that all you got?_

One thing that people who have seen Baekhyun’s bad side do not want to experience again is his anger. Surprisingly, even when he's holding the title of the Bad Boy there's still a lot of people that are not aware of the fact that Baekhyun is the ‘calm before the storm’, and Jongdae is one of those people.

And so when Baekhyun traps Jongdae’s body harshly against the table he’s leaning sideways onto, the look of surprise and slight fear blossomed into his face. Baekhyun’s ego skyrocketed at that reaction and he ignored the hushed whisper in the corner of his mind of how messed up he is.

“Listen well, I see through your fake smile very clearly.” He whispers menacingly near Jongdae while ignoring the alarmed noises made by his classmates as he continues to add in a much more composed tone, “I’m starting to wonder if your entire good boy image is fake from the beginning.”

He’s so immersed in Jongdae’s eyes that stares right back at him that he misses the quick and heavy footsteps nearing him. Before he could react to the sound, he was already feeling a punch to his cheek, a pair of hands grabbed onto his school shirt’s collar before he could do anything.

The classroom erupts into a noisy arena and he can register a shocked gasp from Jongdae as Baekhyun recovers his shaken senses back to his assaulter.

He wipes his lips that have received the hit and sees blood before meeting Kim Minseok’s eyes. Though his expression was an angry one, Baekhyun can see right through the wolf in sheep’s clothing. Minseok’s eyes hold no malice or anger at all, instead they sparkle at the chance of getting the spotlights.

“What did you do to Jongdae, bastard?!” Minseok demanded. Baekhyun resists to dramatically yawn at the poor attempt of the school’s ace soccer player trying to look cool and caring towards the Golden Boy. He doesn’t even sound like he’s genuinely angry.

Wearing a smirk as he answers, “Did one of the varsity players get triggered when they heard the bad boy was trying to get into the golden boy’s pants?” Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow.

Shocked gasps came from the students that just came to watch the scene from outside while murmurs came up from Baekhyun’s classmates. He glances at Jongdae who tries to separate Minseok away from him stopping his attempt as he stares dumbfounded into Baekhyun’s eyes. A pinkish blush on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun. Before any of them could continue, the school’s discipline teacher barges into the classroom.

Baekhyun is no stranger to detention classes so he leisurely spent his time taking naps and finishing his homeworks in between the hours until the evening. He snickered silently every time he saw Minseok glancing at the clock every now and then. The fact that he missed his soccer practice because he’s stupid enough to put on an empty show delighted Baekhyun until the end of detention class. His happiness was boosted when the teacher that looked after them voiced out her disappointment in Minseok as this was the first time that he acted violently against someone.

Baekhyun knew that this was definitely not the soccer player’s first time breaking a school rule but he’ll keep that to himself. He wants to get out and feel the wind.

“Detention isn't fun, huh?” He sang as they walked to the school’s gate. He hears rather than sees a disgruntled noise from the latter. Baekhyun is usually very annoying to no end by trying to tick people off which got him into a lot of detention classes but today, he decided that a detention class for this week is enough even though it's only Monday. He watches Minseok taking quick footsteps to exit the gate and stops when the latter abruptly halts his tracks. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He snapped to his left outside the gate, Baekhyun couldn’t see who it was and he had no intention to walk out from the gate and risked the chance of getting caught in Minseok’s business, and so he stood there.

“Why did you punch him?” Came Jongdae’s voice. Baekhyun feels like he’s about to watch a scene that could pass as one of those high school romance dramas unfold and he resists the urge to walk out from there and ride his motorcycle back home under the evening sky.

Minseok barks a disbelief laugh, “Isn’t it obvious? He was close to punching you so I had to deliver the hit first. You should be thanking me.”

“He wasn’t going to punch me, Minseok. If you had just stuck to your own business then you wouldn’t have had to skip your soccer practice by going into a detention class instead.”

Baekhyun watches from the sidelines how Minseok’s expression changes, his eyes narrowing at Jongdae. “You speak as if you know him so well, I did that because I’m worried about you.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow raised in interest when he heard a scoff coming from Jongdae, “Don’t try to act so caring towards me now, you saw an opportunity to mess with him through me.”

Minseok changes his standing stance, his arms crossing over his chest. “You honestly don’t believe just because I kissed you last week that means we’re a thing now?”

The image of Jongdae closing his eyes when Minseok kissed him at the nightclub replays in Baekhyun’s mind.

“No, but that also means that you don’t have the right to act so heroically around me. I do want to be friends with you, Minseok. But it’s so clear now that you only want the attention that comes surrounding me.”

Baekhyun feels impressed that Jongdae sees through Minseok’s intentions. He wants to walk out that gate and smiles at Minseok with his ego full on display because _honestly_ , who is he trying to fool with between the smartest student and the troublemaker?

“I could say the same to you, Golden Boy.” Minseok takes a step forward, “Approaching one of the school’s varsity players and the school’s bad boy must’ve brought a lot of talks and looks towards you huh?”

Jongdae does something that Baekhyun can’t see but causes Minseok to frown, “I don’t need to do that because I am already a part of that so-called Hall of Fame even before you made it into the varsity team. The same goes for Baekhyun.”

A pleased smirk adorns Baekhyun’s lips, he dislikes the Golden Boy but this feisty side of him may have just made their way into Baekhyun’s interest. He also likes the way his name sounded from the Golden Boy’s mouth, which causes him to frown a bit.

Minseok’s body from Baekhyun’s line of sight becomes more unseeable as he steps to the side, “That’s pretty low of you to put Byun Baekhyun in the same category as yours.”

Baekhyun takes that as his cue to make the usual drama entrance where a third party suddenly intervenes in the lead scene. Even though he doesn’t want to be involved with Minseok’s business with someone else- that someone else is Kim Jongdae.

Baekhyun undoubtedly has unfinished business with Jongdae.

“I’m honoured to be looked upon highly by the both of you.” He greets in a mocking tone, one that is specifically directed towards Kim Minseok. Jongdae looks surprised by his sudden presence and Baekhyun decides then and there that he likes seeing Jongdae out of his smiley self, he looks more real with emotions dancing on his face.

“Piss off, Byun.” Minseok sneered.

Baekhyun glares back, not a bit fazed by the look of threat, “Obviously it’s you who should stay away from something you’re not even a part of since the beginning.” He retorted.

Minseok changes his attention back to Jongdae, Baekhyun feels irked that he got ignored but he’ll not let his evening be ruined further. “It’s true then?” Minseok asked in disbelief, Jongdae wears a confused expression as his eyebrows knits closer. “That you two are hooking up?”

While Jongdae’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush red, Baekhyun laughs.

The varsity player is so much dumber than he had thought. He laughs and laughs, confusing Minseok and leaving Jongdae feeling horrified just by that thought of him and the school’s bad boy actually hooking up.

“W-we were partnered up for our mathematical class assignment!” Jongdae stammered embarrassingly, another new reaction that Baekhyun had just witnessed for the first time. And as much as entertaining this situation is, the sky is getting darker as minutes ticked by and Baekhyun wants to ride back home with the setting sun accompanying him.

He finishes his laugh and starts walking away from them in a different direction, no longer interested with the conversation.

Hanging his school bag over his right shoulder as his other hand dangles the motorcycle’s key, Baekhyun walks with steady pace towards the alley between the apartment buildings that housed most of the teachers and students not far from school. He whistles happily at the sight of his motorcycle still in place where he parked it that morning. 

“It’s going to rain, Baekhyun.” One of the school’s teachers that resides in the first floor of the apartment building warns him through the opened window. Baekhyun smiles as he wears his helmet, “I’ll be fast then.”

“Don’t get into trouble now.”

Baekhyun answers the teacher by roaring his motorcycle to life, it earns him a sigh.

“I’ll try not to.” He added before riding out from the alley into the main road.

Sure enough, a couple droplets of rain started decorating his black helmet wet and his exposed body parts could feel the air dampening rather quickly. He speeds up under the darkening sky and across the empty street. He drives past the school’s main gate with no sight of Minseok or Jongdae. Baekhyun flits his eyes back on the front road and takes a turn around the corner, fully exiting the school’s grounds.

The rain got heavier as they started pouring down mercilessly on earth, soaking Baekhyun wet except his covered up head. He recalls a bus stop near the area he’s driving through and decides to take a cover there until the rain eases down.

The biker gets off his motorcycle with ease despite lacking a centimeter or two for an ideal height for a motorcycle biker then groans in discomfort when his wet shoes touch the hard surface. He pulls his black painted possession closer into the bus stop just as the wind harshly blows the rain in a certain direction, all the while sucking up the discomfort down his throat in a frown. He huffs in his helmet and casts a quick glance to the benches behind him to see if there’s any people present in the bus stop.

He isn’t expecting to see Jongdae. But there the man is, sitting in the middle where the spots are still dry as he hugs his legs over his chest. He has his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, not acknowledging Baekhyun’s presence. If he even knows that the rider is Baekhyun.

The school’s mischief maker approaches Jongdae as he pops his helmet off simultaneously.

Jongdae didn’t bother to lift his head up or even offer a greeting, very unlikely of the school’s Golden Boy to do so. Nonetheless, Baekhyun is interested in tearing the Golden Boy off from his walls.

And what better way to do that than to befriend him first?

That’s what a bad boy does after all, breaking hearts left and right. Baekhyun is also no stranger to being called a heartless jerk.

He dislikes Jongdae, he can’t stand the way the 18 years old male would smile so brightly at everything and everyone as if he's never experienced anything bad - Baekhyun begs to differ, but he won’t actually _beg_ \- He just can’t stand seeing the man so full of life and happiness around him. But above all, he is feeling challenged by Kim Jongdae himself. While he would smile and greet everyone, he’s never done the same to Byun Baekhyun. There’s always that unspoken tension between the Golden Boy and the Bad Boy.

And Baekhyun can’t wait for the day where Jongdae will lose against his own game.

“I thought Minseok would be considerate enough to offer you a ride back home.” He started nonchalantly. Jongdae still isn’t looking at him when he replies, “He was pretty pissed that I figured out his intention.”

That resulted in a snort from Baekhyun as he plays with the corners of his helmet, “What did he expect from the school’s smartest student? He’s dumber than I thought he would be.”

A smirk threatens to form on Jongdae’s lips as he quirks a, “Is that a compliment?”

Baekhyun shrugs indifferently, “You’re the Golden Boy.”

Though he doesn’t like Jongdae, that does not mean that he refuses to acknowledge the latter’s academic achievements.

What Jongdae said next caught him off guard, “You’re making me hate that title even more now. To have the school’s Bad Boy saying that to me is something I wouldn’t have imagined happening.” 

“You don’t like that title?” He found himself asking in pure curiosity. He thought that Jongdae would be proud of that because it shows through his actions of wanting to please and be good to everyone. How he would smile as if to keep up with his good reputation.

The student who still hasn’t looked at him smiles bitterly, another new face expression that Baekhyun had just seen from him. “It’s tiring. Bearing the title of being the Golden Boy means having unnecessary attention and very high expectations of you. I can’t even stop smiling for a second without having someone asking me if I’m okay or not.”

That’s the longest sentence Baekhyun has ever gotten out of Jongdae, and the words from him were honest, no forced made-up fake smile in sight.

Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond to that so he just wordlessly sits down on the bench next to Jongdae within a safe distance, not far to not be able to reach out to him but not close enough that either one of their hands that are resting on the bench could accidentally brush against each other.

The pitter patter of rain hitting the roads and roofs wet with the cold howling of the wind fills in on the comfortable silence between them two.

Baekhyun didn’t know how many minutes had passed when the rain began to pour less than they were just a moment ago along with the howling of the winds that started getting replaced by chirpings of insects and birds. But he snaps out from his reverie when Jongdae stands up and stretches his body. He made no movement whilst the other snatches his backpack quickly from the bench and throws a gaze to the sky to make sure it won’t start raining heavily again. Jongdae then turns around to Baekhyun, “Do you mind if we stay in class after-school for the math assignment tomorrow?”

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly as a response, that earned a hum from the Golden Boy and he starts to walk back home. Baekhyun watches from behind as the man walks with quick and small footsteps on the watery brick path that leads into the more quiet suburban part of the city. Baekhyun then stands up from the bench and holds his palm out into the open sky to feel the raindrops. He cranes his head upwards to see the sky becoming darker as the evening begins to turn into night.

Something about Kim Jongdae walking alone in this gloomy weather didn’t sit well with Baekhyun, he may be a jerk but he’s not about to let something unnecessary happen, _again_ , when he knows he can prevent it.

“I can give you a ride back home!” He calls out to Jongdae loudly, making the man stop in his tracks. Baekhyun hastily adds, “If you want to.”

Baekhyun dislikes Jongdae.

So he can’t really wrap his mind around the fact that he’s currently riding his motorcycle with Jongdae behind him directing Baekhyun the correct path that leads to his home. His stomach churns uncomfortably. It must be because of how tight Jongdae’s arms are wrapped around his waist. Bloody hell, at this point he might pass out due to out of breath.

It only serves him more discomfort when he’s able to feel the warmth radiating off of Jongdae’s body, the arms around him feels warm even as he races across the empty street - he blames the rain to have him soaked wet that his body temperature went down -

The chill air after a heavy rain along with the misty wind is enough to make Baekhyun puff out air that fogs up on the glass of his helmet but despite the coldness, he feels warm. He doesn’t mind getting chilled during the ride, he loves it. But the warmth behind him is distracting him, he starts regretting for even offering the Golden Boy a ride back home.

He stopped at a terrace house when Jongdae pointed the direction at him just moments ago. He balances the motorcycle with his legs on the tar road as he simultaneously swipes up his helmet’s glass. The pair of arms around his waist loosens up and in just a blink of his eyes, the arms are gone and left is the lingering warmth that fades just as quickly of how that night went.

“Thank you.” A puff of mist came out from Jongdae’s mouth and it caught the biker’s attention. Jongdae pulls his school bag’s shoulder straps closer as he stands just next to Baekhyun, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Baekhyun is too absorbed in staring at Jongdae’s pale lips - no doubt caused by the cold from their quick ride - that he misses the question.

“Baekhyun?”

He tears his eyes away from the lips to Jongdae’s eyes, “Huh?”

The Golden Boy licks his mouth, momentarily distracting Baekhyun again, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, right?”

He nods. _A little too eagerly_ , commented the back of his mind. 

“Ride safely, yeah?” Jongdae softly asked.

Baekhyun’s conscience is making him aware of the fact that he’s lingering there longer than he needs to, he should be back on the road now instead of still engaging with Jongdae. It also quips at him that Jongdae could be purposely dragging this useless conversation longer.

Baekhyun finds himself nodding, “Right.”

“I’ll go inside now.” Jongdae said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he takes a hesitating step backwards while still keeping his eyes contact with Baekhyun.

His mind just had to remind him that scenes like this in dramas usually ends up with the characters kissing, causing Baekhyun to break his gaze away as he slides the helmet’s glass down and wordlessly rides away from the house neighbourhood.

“Yeah you look like you didn't sleep well last night.” Greeted Chanyeol as soon as he comes into the half filled classroom in the early morning, he walks his big steps towards Baekhyun who tries to catch some sleep before starting another strenuous weekday. “Did you enjoy your time with your partner yesterday? I heard you got into a fight with Kim Minseok because of him.” He wiggles his eyebrows in a teasing manner, and the early morning hour is hitting Baekhyun left and right that his mood immediately worsens at the mention of yesterday and Jongdae.

“If you don’t shut up Yeol, I’ll make sure to leave a good bruise on your mouth.” He warns tiredly.

Chanyeol’s mouth juts out to Baekhyun, “Finally admitting that you want to kiss this mouth?”

Baekhyun openly gags and this time he gives the tall man’s stomach a hit, “Don’t piss me off further than you already did, Chanyeol.”

Fortunately for Chanyeol, he hears the seriousness in Baekhyun’s tone and decides to drop the early morning humour. He lifts his hands up in the air and walks away to his own seat.

Baekhyun’s mood didn’t get any better throughout the day.

As the school’s last bell for the day rings, Baekhyun steals a quick glance at Jongdae who sits at his chair without packing up. He waves to his friends as they leave the classroom without him. Baekhyun feels a hand tapping his shoulder, he looks up to face Chanyeol.

“Not going home?” He asked without any hint of playfulness, having noticed his best friend is still moody.

“We’re doing the math assignment later.” He simply said and Chanyeol hums in answer before leaving the classroom. After the classroom is left empty by students except him and Jongdae, only then Baekhyun drags his chair up to the Golden Boy’s table. 

“Can we finish this today?” He sits at the end of the table, across Jongdae. The latter takes out the task written in papers.

“We’ll be here until evening.” Answered Jongdae with a light tone.

Baekhyun nod once, “As long as it doesn’t rain.”

And praise to the clouds, it didn’t rain. In fact, the sky is beautifully painted in an orange yellowish hue as the sun enters its golden hour with the slight bluish sky fading in the far touchless background when Baekhyun and Jongdae exited the school’s main building.

This means that Baekhyun doesn’t need to offer Jongdae a ride back home. He wants to separate ways from the man as soon as he can before he acts out of his usual way again. 

“Can you give me a ride back home?” 

_Damn it_ , Baekhyun clenches his eyes shut. Jongdae didn’t see it as he walks a step behind Baekhyun.

“No.” His attempt to curtly reject that suggestion failed when the word came out harsh from his mouth. Baekhyun wants to laugh when he realizes he’s trying to be as polite as possible with Jongdae, which shouldn’t even matter in the first place. He’s the school’s Bad Boy for hell’s sake, why the hell would he start acting kind towards the man that he dislikes? Screw getting along with Jongdae for the purpose of ruining him later, Baekhyun might just be the one who will get ruined at the end of this game.

Jongdae replies a quiet _oh_ and Baekhyun wants to rip his hair out when he catches the tone of disappointment with it. Why the hell would Jongdae be disappointed about it? Isn’t he also fake pretending with Baekhyun?

The conversation from yesterday at the bus stop replays in his mind, Baekhyun’s resolution wavers when he recalls Jongdae’s honest confession. It doubled when he remembered their first interaction.

“Why are you being friendly with me?” He blurts the nagging question out, the sound of shoes tapping the earth behind him fades completely and Baekhyun turns around. Jongdae’s eyebrows tilted in confusion, “Is there a reason for me not to be friendly with you?” He asked back.

“Let me be honest about one thing, Kim Jongdae.” He hardens his eyes, “I don’t like you.” He ignores the way Jongdae’s eyes widened in surprise, “Not one bit.” He added for a good measure.

Maybe to convince himself as well.

The egotistical side of him smirked in triumph when the heartless side of him finally made their return. He didn’t spend one more second standing there as he trudges out the school’s gate.

Weekend came and Baekhyun joyfully invited his friends out to their usual place at the nightclub.

Despite being the one that initiated the night hangout, Baekhyun is the only one that drank a shot of alcohol down his body systems. His other friends are on their way to see stars as they engage in loud and boisterous conversations. His head is starting to get light headed when the alcohol starts doing its wonder in Baekhyun’s body that couldn’t hold any alcoholic drinks very well. But he didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight so he decided that fresh air outside will reduce the alcohol’s effect on him. He didn’t bother telling his friends that are too busy doing their own business of where he’ll be going as he descended down the stairs onto the first floor of the nightclub that is packed with people. 

He pays no mind to the cat calls that are thrown at him from bitches as he makes his way through the crowd directly towards the nightclub’s main door. He ignores the touches on his body as he tries to breathe through the strong scent of perfumes, flavoured vapes and cigarettes’ smoke that lingers heavily in the air. Baekhyun is used to the things that’s happening to him, so instead of throwing a punch to the people that’s making advances on him without consent like how he used to when he’s still unfamiliar with this, he only fastens his footsteps.

He was just about to take a step onto the short stairs that leads to the door when an arm slings into his left arm, he clicks his mouth in annoyance and was about to tell the person off but stops when his eyes landed on Jongdae’s. 

“There you are!” His voice cuts through the club’s music into his ears. “I’ve been looking for you.” He pouted and there’s a look of panic buried in his eyes that Baekhyun catches. Without saying anything, he frees his arm from Jongdae’s hold and the latter’s pout instantly vanishes when he thinks that Baekhyun is going to simply wave him off. 

Maybe that’s what the Bad Boy would do but beneath that title is just a Baekhyun, and somehow Jongdae has managed to find his way through the Bad Boy to Baekhyun.

Because _of course_ he would, Baekhyun met Jongdae way before both of them were the school’s Bad Boy and Golden Boy.

Despite the dimmed lighting inside the nightclub, Baekhyun can see the blush that’s becoming apparent on Jongdae’s cheeks when he slithers his left arm around the latter’s waist in a possessive manner, “You didn’t tell me that you’re coming here tonight.”

His skin that is touching the Golden Boy’s skin burns at the warmth and his stomach once again churns uncomfortably. His thoughts that are now influenced slightly by the alcohol he drank starts throwing random blurry flashbacks of that night, which isn't helping him at all.

When Jongdae didn’t reply, Baekhyun asked in a threatening tone as his eyes scanned through the crowd of people.

“Is someone bothering you?”

His question got answered when Jongdae hugged him and buried his head at Baekhyun’s side, “Yes.” He muttered with a shaky breath.

The action triggers his memories, it suddenly sobers him up.

Surely enough, Baekhyun spots a group of three male standing not far from them at the corner, they eyed him suspiciously and one of them flashes a knife at Baekhyun. He smirks, not feeling threatened in the slightest. He cockily lifts a part of his shirt up to show them the gun that is nicely tucked into his tight black jeans. Their eyes widen and subtly nods - _bows_ \- before disappearing into the nightclub.

They stood there in silence, none of them breaking the contact off. Baekhyun mostly stays still because he can physically feel how Jongdae’s body trembles.

It brings back bad memories. He quickly distracts his mind by taking out his phone and sends Chanyeol a quick text informing him that he’ll be going home early. 

Without saying a word, Baekhyun starts moving towards the door with Jongdae still in his hold as he follows Baekhyun’s steps.

When they exit the nightclub, Baekhyun takes a moment to breathe through his mouth of the night’s cold crisp air. No strong scents, no deafening noises, no blinking lights. Just him along with the smell of the night air, the faint distant soft noises, the city lights. This feels familiar and Baekhyun basked in that familiarity for a short second before he realizes that no, this feels familiar and yet estranged. Because this time Jongdae is with him.

Jongdae wordlessly separates himself from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun got the fresh air that he wanted and the buzzing of alcohol in his head reduces down quickly with every air that he inhales. Anger courses through him as they start filling up the new empty spaces in his body and he grips one of Jongdae’s hands in his as he drags the man into the parking lot. When he reaches his motorcycle, he turns around and scolds Jongdae.

“What were you doing in there?!” The pent up frustration and question that he’s had ever since the day he saw Jongdae in the nightclub last week bursts out from his head. “Who knows what would have happened to you if I wasn’t there.” He hissed. Baekhyun doesn’t want to imagine what the three male would’ve done to Jongdae if he didn’t manage to get out of there safely.

Jongdae hugs his arms closer to his chest, “I’m sorry.”

Something about Kim Jongdae in his vulnerable state manages to tame Baekhyun’s anger that no one else managed to do. His hardened gaze slightly softens up at the small apology coming from the Golden Boy himself. He sighs and frustratingly rakes his hair against the cool breeze. “I’ll give you a ride home. Come here.” 

Jongdae takes hesitating and shy steps nearer Baekhyun and his motorcycle, seeing how the bright and full of life Jongdae into this scared and trembling mess pops a question in him. Will Jongdae be this way when it is Baekhyun who is doing it?

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun realizes then that he’s been doing nothing but stares at Jongdae who looks so small and innocent against this cruel world where humans live.

“You don’t have to, I can just call a taxi.” He smiles, Baekhyun sees right through him again when he notices the strain and fakeness in it.

Something about Kim Jongdae trying his best to look stronger for the people to see even when he’s close to breaking down makes Baekhyun rethink about his title of being the school’s Bad Boy.

His stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of protecting the school’s Golden Boy. He is not kind.

Baekhyun is not worthy of being called kind, and so when he offers Jongdae a ride back home - “You don’t have to, I’ll give you a free ride, no charges.” - he reasons himself that this is what a decent human being would do, it’s not enough to be labelled as kind.

And his heart jumps at the sound of Jongdae chuckling.

Unlike last time, the tight arms that are wrapped around his waist feels familiar and Baekhyun enjoys the warmth that came along with it against the cold night air.

Jongdae got off his motorcycle and stood in front of Baekhyun, whose lips threatened to fall into a smile at the sight of his black helmet secured roundly around Jongdae’s head.

“Kindly take this helmet off before I keep it for myself and never to be returned to you.” Jongdae deadpanned, not amused at how terrible Baekhyun is at hiding his attempt to stop smiling.

He unbuckles the black accessory off from his head and only then Jongdae smiles, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, he then asks the question that is still left unanswered, “Why were you there?”

_Of all places._

The smile on the Golden Boy’s lips disperses into a thin line, his adam apple bobs up and down when he swallows as he struggles for an answer. Baekhyun waits for the reply because he wants to know why but the latter doesn’t look like he’ll be opening his mouth soon. But still, Baekhyun waits because Jongdae once opened himself to Baekhyun; he trusts that connection between them.

The time of silence seems to stretch between the atmosphere around them, but Baekhyun thinks that the time he’s lost in that moment seems to have been worth it when Jongdae begins to open his mouth.

“I-” He started with a hesitating gulp, “This-” He pauses and his eyebrows knitted closer, “The title of being the Golden Boy,” Jongdae releases a long breath, “it took away some of my freedom, you know?”

His downcast eyes meet Baekhyun’s curious ones for a short second before he averts them back to the ground again, “I wanted to feel free, even for a short while.” He whispered.

Something in Baekhyun just clicks an _ah_ , he can feel his brain putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

No wonder then why Jongdae would want to acquaint himself with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is, after all, the school’s Bad Boy. He’s free to do any stuff that he wants to with no worries of tarnishing his good reputation because he’s not associated with the good stuffs to begin with.

“Is that why of all the nightclubs that exist within the city, you decided to go to the one that the Bad Boy goes to?” The question that suddenly exists after knowing the truth escaped his mouth in an emotionless way. Jongdae’s face contorts to that of a guilt, one that Baekhyun was only beginning to feel for him but it died down just as it was starting. 

The Bad Boy could feel his body warming up despite the cold night weather with his anger coming up to the surface. Just when he thought that maybe he’s the one that’s been playing a one-sided game between the two of them for the past week, Kim Jongdae turns out to have been playing this unspoken game with him all along.

He feels used. Baekhyun feels pissed to have his guards down so low that Jongdae manages to use him for his own needs.

Jongdae must have noticed the sudden change of demeanor in Baekhyun because he quickly apologizes, “I didn’t mean to.” He desperately added, “I realized that you’re not like what they’d said you to be after you offered me a ride home days ago.”

Baekhyun’s defensive walls instantly cuts Jongdae’s words off, he’s had enough having the Golden Boy using him and his title.

“Is that why you came to the nightclub today?” He sneered and Jongdae is left speechless, Baekhyun doesn’t give him another chance to explain himself because Baekhyun, he might believe Jongdae like the fool that he is. “You’re truly playing a fake facade behind your title as the Golden Boy, but I have to acknowledge that you’re living the level as your title holds.” 

He wears his helmet on, and roars the engine of his motorcycle loudly into the quiet road.

“Good game, nerd.” He hisses with a venomous tone. Jongdae wordlessly steps back just as Baekhyun rides off from the side road into the engulfing darkness.

School becomes more strenuous than before for Baekhyun; mainly because he has to sit in the same class as Jongdae throughout the day. He’s not particularly having a hard time dealing with homeworks and making himself present at every class. Rather, his energy exhausted too quickly by ignoring the Golden Boy. It’s not like he’s been engaging with him in the first place. Baekhyun doesn’t even need to bat an eyelash towards the man before they acquainted themselves, but after having his vulnerability used by Jongdae, something in Baekhyun’s heart that trusted the vulnerable Golden Boy cracks. What filled the cracks in his heart is hatred and having to house the negative emotions are draining him. Even his friends have noticed how short-tempered he’s become for the past few days after their night hangout almost a week ago.

Above all that, Baekhyun ignoring and being nonchalant in the most insolent way possible even when he noticed the distress in Jongdae’s usually kept up appearance along with his eyes that were begging to him was the most tiring act he had to play.

Something about Jongdae being restless nags Baekhyun’s heart. But he is the school’s Bad Boy, he shouldn’t care about trivial details of another person’s life.

It’s a Friday morning, and it was freezing cold.

“How in the world is the weather so cold.” Chanyeol hugs his arms across his body, a puff of mist escapes his mouth in the process. Leaning over the old tree that survived from being chopped off within the school ground, Baekhyun lits up a cigarette casually.

He takes a long inhale before replying, “It has been raining since yesterday. And the sun’s not even up yet.” The latter then eyes Baekhyun questioningly, “Having a hard time?”

He sucks in the cigarette, relishing the way he feels his body warming up by the smoke travelling through his pipe lungs. Chanyeol continues sceptically, “You don’t smoke unless something’s bothering you.”

“Can you take my excuse for wanting to keep my body warm and begone?”

“Jongdae’s getting bullied.”

Something in the misty cold air burns down instantly as Baekhyun scowls. One might think that mentioning the Golden Boy in front of the Bad Boy was what made Baekhyun scowl so dangerously angry but having to know Baekhyun behind his title since ages ago, Chanyeol catches the concerned crease of Baekhyun’s forehead and knows the word ‘who’ that questions the bully threatens to fall over from the Bad Boy’s prideful and egoistic mouth.

"Why would I care?" He sucks in a long breathe of the cigarette.

Countering Baekhyun's question, Chanyeol let the words that he's been meaning to ask out from his mouh, "Why wouldn't you care, after what had happened that night?"

 _If looks could kill_ , Chanyeol silently thought while averting his eyes elsewhere. But he continues, "To be honest with you Baek, I think he knows."

Baekhyun's gaze got lost on the ground, his cigarette hanging in the air between his fingers.

Deciding to change the topic, Chanyeol resumes back to what he was saying before, “He's not hurt or anything like that, they’re just throwing words at him since Monday.”

Baekhyun remains unspoken while his cigarette is forgotten between his fingers. Chanyeol explains further, “Apparently someone at the nightclub last week saw him and words got out. Rumours were made up and… yeah.” He winces slightly when he remembers Baekhyun’s text. _He’s definitely with Jongdae_ , he silently concluded. “He’s… getting called names. Unpretty ones.” He added, not sure whether that information was necessary or not because Baekhyun looks beyond pissed off.

Baekhyun wants to scream in frustration. Throughout the day, Baekhyun keeps getting scolded by the teachers for losing his focus during the class. There was only one thing that managed to make Baekhyun focus; that is the empty seat in front of the teacher’s desk. 

To say Jongdae was surprised seeing Baekhyun standing in front of his house door is an understatement. His eyes were wide as saucers as he gapes at the man that stares right back at him with a hard gaze and tensed jaw.

“Wha-”

“I’m sorry.”

Jongdae blinks as his mouth flies open, “What?”

“Why weren’t you in school today?” Baekhyun scowls, “Did anyone threaten you? Give me their names.”

“I was-”

“Why do you look pale? Are you sick? Or is someone threatening you?” The Bad Boy proceeds to put his palm on Jongdae’s forehead but he flinches and backtracks as a reflex; startling Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry-” They both apologized. With flushed cheeks, Jongdae dismisses Baekhyun’s apology and he apologizes again, “Sorry, your hand was too cold.”

The latter coolly nods and proceeds to tuck his hand inside the pocket of his black leather jacket. Jongdae licks his lips in nervousness, “Why are you here?”

Baekhyun fakes a cough and that gesture made Jongdae’s lips curl up in fondness; an emotion he recently developed for the school’s supposedly Bad Boy.

“I heard from my friend that you were bullied.” His eyes flared menacingly for a short moment before it was gone with a blink, “I’ll tell them to stop.”

Jongdae all but waves his hand in a dismissive way, “It’s fine. I’m not bothered by that.”

Baekhyun is not buying that excuse but he’ll let it slide for now. “Why were you absent today?” He asked, trying not to sound too concerned or bothered by his absence. Jongdae, in his usual nerd attire; a sweater that’s bigger than his body size, a matching coloured baggy sweatpants, two big round eyeglass that’s perched between his eyes and disheveled hair blinks at Baekhyun who wears a casual white tee under his black leather jacket and ripped dark blue jeans, his hair swept back with his hand.

What a sight for sore eyes would they be.

The Bad Boy in his bad boy’s regalia and motorcycle just meters away from the Golden Boy that’s inside his safe haven with his soft appearance.

“I caught a cold last night.” He shudders at the mention of cold and hugs his arms closer. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “What were you doing last night?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes - another new act that Baekhyun had just seen for the first time - and gives Baekhyun a pointed look. “I was walking home when it started raining. I was soaked wet.”

“Why didn’t you stop at a sheltered place?” The biker’s brows furrowed, “And why didn’t you bring an umbrella?”

_Cause I was hoping you’d show up. Like how you did and helped me._

The person that caught the cold averts his eyes then, lips jutting out as he remains quiet. The Bad Boy has to resist that sudden urge to kiss those soft kittenish lips, he coughs when his train of thought finishes. Jongdae takes a step back into his house, setting a distance between them. “I don’t want you to fall sick as well.”

“I’m good friends with the wind. Your cold won’t affect me.” He smiles in a cocky way, gesturing to his beloved motorbike that’s parked at the roadside. The boy in the sweater hums with his soft barely-there smile. “Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel disappointment when he’s not invited inside the house. But then again, why would Jongdae do that? The last time they had a conversation near here, it didn’t end up well. He was the one who ended the conversation.

_"To be honest with you Baek, I think he knows."_

He shakes his head, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Jongdae looked taken aback when he apologized, and for a moment they both didn’t say or do anything except looking into each other’s eyes. The Golden Boy then hugs his arms tighter, trying to find the warmth that he felt when his arms were circling Baekhyun’s body; but there’s no that warmth to be found there because the source of it is standing just steps away from where he’s standing.

“Why are you really here?” He inquired because he doesn’t believe that Baekhyun was there to just ask him some questions.

The man in question shifts his weight onto another leg, “I told you that.” He hands inside the leather jacket sways back and forth, ”I just thought that maybe you didn’t go to school today because of them.”

“Who’s them?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Baekhyun spits angrily, but the anger is not directed at Jongdae. “I’ll tell them to stop.”

“Why would you ask them to stop?”

“You want to encourage bullying further?”

“I’m not saying that. But why would you want them to stop throwing insults at me? Don’t you hate me?”

Baekhyun clicks his tongue because damn, he walked straight into Jongdae’s trap.

“I don’t want them to do that to you because of me.”

Jongdae’s eyes narrow, “I’ve been getting negative words way before we both got our titles so please, don’t flatter yourself.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly at that sudden confession, “You’re what?”

“Surprise. I’ve been verbally bullied since years ago for being such a nerd.”

The guilt paralyzes the Bad Boy’s mouth, Jongdae gives him no chance to speak as he sighs, “Can you please leave? I’m getting tired.”

He doesn’t want to leave yet, but his body moves on autopilot and he steps back. Another apology shoots out from his mouth, “I’m sorry for calling you a nerd in a very rude way that night.”

Jongdae was half way closing the door when he halts and looks back at Baekhyun, he continues, “You know, being a nerd isn’t a bad thing. In fact, it’s kind of cool because you know- books and sciences and all that stuff which I could never do.”

Baekhyun knows he’s rambling but it’s true, he didn’t mean to offend Jongdae by calling him a nerd - he is a nerd, but not in _that_ rude way - and mostly he didn’t want to leave. Yet.

The Golden Boy half-heartedly smiles, “Technically speaking, I am a nerd.”

The Bad Boy couldn’t do anything the moment he almost trips on a pebble, which gauges a closed-mouthed laughter from Jongdae. Baekhyun nods not really knowing why he did that but maybe to escape the embarrassment that’s creeping up on him as he turns to leave.

“Thanks for coming by.” Jongdae thanked before shutting the door.

Saturday night comes rolling in and Baekhyun finds himself in the club again. His usual companies are engaging loudly in conversations with clinking of drinks every now and then but he remained seated on his usual spot. Unable to tear his mind off of Jongdae; he downs the liquor that he’s been mindlessly sipping in one shot.

The burn of the alcohol disrupts his train of thought if only for a moment because the next thing he realizes is that he’s back thinking about the Golden Boy.

The cycle repeats itself when he refills his empty glass with the liquor and downs it in one shot again, desperate to have something else clouding his mind.

An already tipsy Chanyeol notices Baekhyun drinking recklessly his way into the path of drunkenness and he slurs forward to the table, “You’re going to get drunk.”

“That’s the plan.” He responded with a grimace when the aftertaste of the alcohol continued burning inside him.

Rolling his eyes, “Just go to him.”

“Go to who?” 

An accusing finger points itself to Baekhyun, “You know who, smarthead.”

Baekhyun reaches for the bottle of liquor on the table again but Chanyeol snatches it just as quickly. He glares at his so-called best friend, “Give me that.”

“No.”

Feeling like a child - or maybe it's the alcohol doing its wonder - Baekhyun stomps his feet under the table, not that anyone could see except for Sehun who sits beside him but is too engrossed talking with the others to witness it.

“Yeol.” He whines. Chanyeol then gives him a stretchy lips smile, “Trust me, you don’t want to be drunk when you see him.”

The Bad Boy scoffs and rests his arm on the table, “Who says anything about me wanting to go see him?”

“Not like you have a choice, Baekkie. He’s right there.” He gestures to the first floor and Baekhyun whips his head to the direction and lo and behold, there stands Kim Jongdae in his getup that gives out the aura of a good boy in every sense of fashion he’s currently wearing, who still looks like he doesn’t belong there in the night club.

And is trapped against the counter by a man who had both his arms between his small body at the moment.

Baekhyun blames it on the alcohol that’s pumping up his adrenaline when he doesn’t wastes a second before leaving the table; ignoring the calls from his friends as he approaches the smug looking bastard that’s closing the distance between him and Jongdae - _under my goddamn eyes you son of a bitch_ \- to land a squared punch on his jawline.

He immediately catches the sound of shocked gasps and cheers around him which sickeningly encourages him to continue beating up the man that fell to the tiled marble shiny floor.

The bodyguard takes a firm grip on his shoulder, opening up a chance for the man to hit him back. Everything after that becomes a blur of unimportant events.

It was when he’s shooed off from the club for causing a ruckus and the cold night air clearing out his lungs that he realizes what he’s done, and why he did it in the first place.

“Jongdae-”

“You’re bleeding.” The person behind his actions studies Baekhyun’s face intently with worried eyes, “We need to clean that up.”

His body reflex system made him lick his split lip and he hisses when the sizzling of the cut doubles and the taste of blood invades his mouth.

“Did you bring your motorbike?” Jongdae asked in concern. He searches his pants pocket for his phone, “Maybe I can just call a taxi.”

Feeling confused, he asks, “What for?”

“We need to get home to clean your wound up, dummy.”

Something about Jongdae calling Baekhyun a dummy makes his heart beat faster, but it must be a side effect from the alcohol he’s drunk. Or could be because he isn’t prepared for his memories to make a flashback of the same word used against him by the same voice.

Baekhyun sucks the air in, “It’s fine, this is almost nothing.” He dismisses with a long breath. Jongdae’s brows furrowed once more, “It’s not fine, you-”

“I’ve been through worse than a split lip.” He cuts him off with a hard gaze that reminds Jongdae that the man in front of him is the Bad Boy. Oblivious to his own action, Jongdae pouts in thought, “Oh…”

Once again, Baekhyun blames the alcohol that’s controlling his body when he cups Jongdae’s cheeks, the latter looks back at him with eyes as big as the moon on top of their heads.

“Why are you here?” He softly questions, “Aren’t you sick?”

 _It’s the alcohol, the fucking alcohol._ Baekhyun’s mind cursed when they imagined him pulling away but his hands remained under Jongdae’s cheeks, unmoving and showing no signs of letting him go.

Jongdae swallows his lump at the question. The movement of his adam apple bobbing up and down his throat steals Baekhyun’s attention, he then gives Jongdae’s lip a second stare before meeting back his eyes to the man who mirrored his gaze.

“The cold’s gone.” He responded with a blush that’s becoming transparent on his cheeks that feels warm in Baekhyun’s hold. “It’s the Saturday today, so…” He trailed off and escaped Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Doesn’t mean you can just come up here.”

“I can do whatever I want to.” He fights back with a weak glare. Baekhyun glares back but with more ferocity, “And let the past repeat itself? What do you think would’ve happened back inside if I wasn’t there?”

Jongdae snaps with his raised up voice, “I might just let him kiss me, who knows!”

“This is exactly why people are badmouthing you.” He scolded.

Hitting Baekhyun’s hands off from his cheeks, Jongdae hisses, “I don’t care about what people say about me.”

He is not believing Jongdae’s words, “You’re trembling.”

“It’s because I’m cold.”

“Then why are you tearing up?”

The light of the moon reflects itself on Jongdae’s shimmering eyes, “I’m just tired of having to fight words with you.”

“Is it not because you’re tired of lying?” Baekhyun takes a step forward to Jongdae and the latter retracts a step, “I’m just tired of tonight, okay?”

Baekhyun continues his step, “Can’t you be honest with me?”

Jongdae’s back touches the brick walls, “I did and you didn’t believe me.”

The first tear slides down his cheeks just as Baekhyun stops his steps.

“I was honest to you before but you didn’t believe me.” He cries, “So why should I bare my heart out on my sleeve if I’m only going to get hurt by that?”

He’s about to apologize again but Jongdae continues angrily, “I’m tired of being treated like I’m a person above the others! I’m sick of pretending that I like my title because I don’t! I don’t want people to look at me with hopes in their eyes, their expectations of me are too high and when I didn’t reach some standards they’ve set then they’d guilt trip me saying that I shouldn’t disappoint them, like I even asked for it in the first place!”

Jongdae heaves as his tears stream down his cheeks continuously, eyes boring into Baekhyun’s.

“And you’re the only one I thought who wouldn’t care about my title, because yeah-” He sniffs before continuing with a much softer tone, “you’re the Bad Boy, why would you care about me right?”

_"Why would I care?"_

_"Why wouldn't you care, after what had happened that night?"_

The Golden Boy pauses because he’s looking into the Bad Boy’s eyes with a plea of an answer. He isn’t sure if there’s a correct or a wrong answer to the question but something about the way Jongdae with his vulnerable state being shown to Baekhyun makes him confess, “I do care about you.”

Something akin to uncertainty flashes through Jongdae's features.

"Do you know why I hated you?" He asked. And it is with how Jongdae hesitatingly lowers his eyes that Baekhyun realizes, _he knows._

* * *

"Hey hey hey, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" A 15 years old Baekhyun grips onto Kris' arm that's currently holding a drugged drink. The man in his twenties frees Baekhyun's grasp without using too much force as he cockily steps away from the table.

"Kid, you should know that a drug in a nightclub is an illegal must-have."

Baekhyun who is still new to the scene, frowns, "I realized that. It's just- it feels uneasy to see that someone I know is using it."

Kris laughs, causing a mess on Baekhyun's hair as he ruffles it affectionately, "What did I do in my fucked up life to have you around?"

Baekhyun was hoping he could stop Kris as the legal adult began to walk away, but Chanyeol - who is also new to the scene - stopped him. Because apparently Baekhyun was too caught up at the moment to remember that Kris is a real life gang member, he could even kill if he wants to.

He followed Kris with his eyes as the man walked through the first floor of the nightclub, looking for his prey. And when he found one, he sent the duo a wink while holding up the drugged alcohol up in the air as _cheers._

The moment Baekhyun saw who Kris was handing the drink to, and who naively drank it as he fell into the traps of Kris' empty promises of sweet words; Baekhyun's heart beats uncomfortably.

He feels like he's seen a crime scene, and the discomfort and guilt deepens when he catches how young the victim looked like. And the way he's dressed - no wonder why Kris approached him - because that man looked pure.

And the man who is about to receive the title of the school's Bad Boy for the following year knew that innocent looking people in a place like this are often targeted; Kris told him so.

Chanyeol was dragged onto the dancefloor by one of the nightclub's locals, leaving Baekhyun alone at the table; contemplating whether to stop Kris or just suck it up and seal his mouth shut because he's the one who befriended Kris in the first place. Well, he tried to - but when he saw how the younger male starts getting affected by the sleeping drug and was openly harassed by the man Baekhyun idolized because Kris was a motorcycle biker, which Baekhyun loves - he couldn't pretend it didn't happen.

Kris was quick trying to carry the man that's losing his self-control into his arms when Baekhyun fastens his steps - ignoring the touches on his body and the cat calls - to grip one of his arms once more.

"The hell are you doing?" He spits angrily, "Stay out of this Baek, or what? You wanna get a touch of him as well?"

Baekhyun would've never imagined he would be punching someone that he looks up to, but the smug expression on Kris' face does it for him. He punches his stomach, causing the older man to release his hold of the drugged victim back onto the couch. "Do you want to die?!" He bellowed, recovering quickly from the weak blow.

Of course, what he had said caught the others' intention and disgusted looks were thrown towards Kris when they saw how he had threatened a young looking man in a nightclub.

They're all the same. Yet they had the audacity to blame a person that's much worse than they are.

Baekhyun realized with a shallow breath that there's no way to back out from this anymore.

Kris scoffs, "Whatever man, don't come see me again. Not that you could since I'm moving out from this city." He begins to walk away, saying his goodbye before disappearing from Baekhyun's life.

Baekhyun stands there, catching up to his breath through jittery lips, no seconds after Chanyeol is at his side, "What happened? Why did Kris leave?"

He offers no explanation as he approaches the male that's blabbering nonsensical curse words while trying to stay awake, Baekhyun asks, "Can you call someone to pick you up?"

The man, who's wearing a long sleeve buttoned up shirt that's swallowed his whole upper body small squints his eyes to Baekhyun. Anger swells up in Baekhyun as he sees how innocent he looked like, _of all the goddamn places that exist out here in the city, he just had to be here where most of the lowly depressive excuse of humans gather._

Baekhyun tries not to push the man away from him with how he's being tightly held onto as they walk out the nightclub, Chanyeol being ahead of them as the taller man tries to get a cab. He hated how the arms that are hugging his waist are trembling, hated how he can feel the fear radiating off of the other person.

When the taxi drives away, Baekhyun stands there with the thought that he hopes to never encounter a person like him again in the nightclub, and that he doesn't want to see the man again.

But of course, the man just had to be of his and Chanyeol's age when he introduces himself in the classroom as Kim Jongdae.

"I hope we can all get along well." He smiles, cheeks and lips lifting up in an innocent manner.

It was at that moment that Byun Baekhyun, the soon-to-be school's Bad Boy starts hating the school's soon-to-be Golden Boy.

* * *

When Baekhyun slows his motorcycle by Jongdae's house front lawn, Jongdae wordlessly gets off. Baekhyun said nothing, eyes on the road. Jongdae lingers there awkwardly, and Baekhyun's not sure why he hasn't rode off yet.

He's not sure what he wants to hear from Jongdae. Nor was he sure what he should say to him.

Jongdae steps forward, coming closer into Baekhyun's personal space, their bodies just a touch away.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The weight of his whisper brings Baekhyun back to that night 3 years ago, when he helped Jongdae settle into the passenger seat of a taxi that Chaneyol hauled for him. The stranger that he helped that night lifts his head to look into Baekhyun's eyes, mouthing a _thank you,_ eyes boring into Baekhyun's soul as he leaves the permanent impression of a _you're a good person_.

Baekhyun likes to think otherwise, he's not kind. Just because he helped Jongdae that one unfortunate night doesn't mean he's a nice person. He did that to stop Kris from doing more harm to what he's already been damaging throughout his life. He didn't stop Kris because of the stranger who he'd later know as Jongdae.

It's not fair for Jongdae to think Baekhyun is kind just because he helped him.

Any person would do it, right?

"No, not all people would've done what you did."

A pair of hands gently wears the helmet off from his head, when the cool air seeps into his face only then Baekhyun notices he's been crying. And have been saying his thoughts aloud for Jongdae to hear.

"You are kind, Baekhyun. Whether or not what you did that night was to help me or to stop him because he's your friend, it all happened because you cared _._ "

He has the urge to scoff at that statement, wanting to prove otherwise but more tears spill out from his eyes as if it's their first time getting the freedom to do so. When was the last time he had cried actually?

Jongdae says nothing afterwards, he silently holds Baekhyun into his chest.

As cliche as it sounds, being more cliche because this is coming from Baekhyun's thought; being held by someone on the quiet road under the streetlamp that illuminates down on them feels like the time has frozen. He could be in this position for hours but still feels like it's only been seconds after they parted.

And they did stay under that position for quite some time, only when Baekhyun's tears had dried up did he pull away.

The Golden Boy smiles at him, it isn't a forceful smile nor is it an encouraging smile, but just- a genuine smile.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

Baekhyun enjoys the cold night air that comes along when he goes for a night ride, the chill cold of the wind pricks at his skin with the night street emptied enough that he could step up the accelerator without worrying about having to have a sudden break. It’s that thrill of riding his motorcycle freely on the night road without having anyone judging him is what gave him joy. This, he once thought, _is what makes me feel alive._

But the warmth that hugs him from behind, the arms that are wrapped tightly around his torso, the little gasps of wonder when he saw something worthy of being in awe and sometimes the soft humming of a song he does not recognize is what makes Baekhyun’s heart beating. His heart skips a beat whenever Jongdae wraps his arms tightly or when he chuckles at something that they'd passed by.

And his breath hitches up everytime he feels Jongdae breathing his scent in from behind before releasing a contented sigh that sings into his ears despite the hum of the winds and buzzes of the motorbike’s engine.

Baekhyun rides his motorcycle on the streets with no destination in mind, just breathing through the night air, enjoying Jongdae's soothing presence behind him.

They stop at an oil station, Baekhyun in his ripped jeans and leather jacket filling up oil in his black painted motorbike under his black helmet as Jongdae stands at the opposite of him in his buttoned up shirt and jeans, smiling absentmindedly at Baekhyun's action.

"I'm hungry." The Golden Boy sings after they’re ready to ride off again, and the Bad Boy takes him to a diner.

What they'd done tonight reminds Baekhyun of a Japanese movie - _Hot Road_ \- his mind recited. He'd loved that movie. How can't he? When the male lead is a motorbiker as well, who also enjoyed the freedom it brings. Baekhyun finds himself being able to relate with the two leads in the movie, it feels fulfilling in a weird unexplainable way because he got to experience this motorbike ride in the night with someone he- likes.

So he clearly couldn’t hide the disappointment on his features when he stopped by the front porch of Jongdae’s house.

Jongdae beams at him as soon as he gets off the motorcycle, "Tonight was fun, let's do it again sometimes!"

Baekhyun cocks his head sideways, "Again?"

He gets an eye roll as the response, "You're the one who brought me along."

He hums, and somehow a tensed silence falls over them; coating the atmosphere with thick invisible residue making Baekhyun harder to breathe.

And Jongdae's voice cuts through the tensed silence, "Baekhyun?"

The Bad Boy might've been a foolish man for hoping something else would happen, but still, he hopes that things between them don't end here.

"You should try showing your kindness more, you know?"

The motorbiker voices out his disappointment, "You ruined the mood."

Jongdae lifts an eyebrow, "What mood?"

"Ugh, I'm starting to doubt whether you're really pure and innocent or you'd been fooling everyone with your blinding smiles."

The man that got questioned only smiles, "I think that's up to you to uncover," he continues, "But what mood though?"

Baekhyun wouldn't be as flustered as he is now if it weren't for how teasing Jongdae had sounded. He decides to avoid having to dig his grave further by replying to Jongdae's previous words.

"I don't know what kindness you saw in me, and I can't promise anything but I'll try. Maybe only for you."

* * *

He was just curious. Really curious.

What a nightclub has to offer because Jongdae heard from his older relatives sharing their stories while visiting a nightclub. They sounded like they had so much fun, with how they smiled and laughed freely as they shared the stories in the kitchen of his parent’s house.

They are having a farewell dinner before Jongdae’s family moves out to another city because of his father’s job that required him to do so. Farewell dinner with his relatives it might be, but Jongdae still feels alone, none of his cousins are particularly fond of him; he figures it might be because he’s been boasted here and there by his aunts and uncles as they compare him to their own children who couldn’t achieve outstanding academic result.

While they loathed Jongdae because he’s apparently everyone’s idle child, he’s jealous of them because at least, they have someone to play with.

He’s always been on his own since a kid, he’s the only child of his father and mother who both apparently are already so busy with their careers that they couldn’t provide Jongdae enough company. And so, he studies to kill time. He buries himself in books to block out the loneliness.

That lasted until they moved out and Jongdae was left yet again alone in his own home for the night as both his parents attended a colleague’s marriage located out of the city, that was when he decided to go out and explore. And maybe visit the nightclub that his adult relatives had been talking about.

He drops off at a random bus station in the middle of the city. His eyes shine under the city lights, feeling excitement bubbling in him. Jongdae takes his phone out to search for a nearby nightclub then starts walking there. Walking in a steady pace alongside the main road, his eyes land on the motorbike that stops at a red light. He only manages to look at the biker’s shoe before the light turns green and his motorbike’s engine roars to life.

Getting inside the nightclub even though he’s a minor isn’t a hard feat; he only needs to hand out more cash to the bodyguard.

The air reeks of alcohol, cigarettes, vapes and perfumes. The disco ball that is spinning on the high ceiling at the centre of the dance floor shines in various colours; casting a soft glow to the hazy smokes misting on the air above the people’s head a visible sight. Boisterous talks, hushed whispers and the night club’s music mixed together creates a very unpleasant buzz in Jongdae’s ears.

But somehow, he feels alive.

He’s sitting on the empty couch, not knowing what to drink when a man approaches him with a smile. Jongdae instinctively scans the man and when he notices the shoes he’s wearing matches with the motorbiker that he saw on the street, Jongdae recklessly lets the man in. He yearns for the attention, yearns to be promised with sweet words that he drinks the liquor that the man had offered.

What happened after that became hazy memories, he remembered hearing the man raising his voice towards someone, he remembered being talked to as he cursed incoherent words out as a way to pitifully defend himself.

“You’re a dummy.” He remembered saying that while trying to gain composure on the floor as they walked, recalls himself thanking the person.

Jongdae woke up the morning after with a terrible headache and a lingering scent on him.

Strawberries and cigarettes.

Days later and he’s now walking in his new school’s classroom. He introduced himself with the smile that he’s been showing people for years.

And his eyes meet with a male student who is slightly scowling. Jongdae was taken aback, he thought that his smile was convincing enough?

Later, he’d know the man as Byun Baekhyun, the school’s soon-to-be Bad Boy.

3 years later, the Golden Boy still has never really interacted with the Bad Boy despite being classmates for three consecutive years, and so when their mathematics teacher assigned Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun as partners; he once again feels the bubbling of excitement in him.

Jongdae respects Baekhyun, and really looks forward to befriending him; because he’s the only student having the guts enough to make it clear that he doesn’t like the Golden Boy. And he knows there’s always this unspoken tension between them as if they’re playing a game with each other.

Whoever gives in first, loses.

It was when he caught the familiar scent of strawberries and cigarettes from Baekhyun when the man had unexpectedly offered him a ride home that Jongdae realized that _ah, I lose._

* * *

Baekhyun remembered saying that he'll try to be kinder, but he'll probably only show his kindness to Jongdae. And he didn't promise to be kind anyway in the first place. So it shouldn't stop him from releasing his anger towards the bullies that still haven't stopped throwing insulting words toward the school's Golden Boy during a lunch break.

His close friends formed a circle, trapping the bullies inside it as Baekhyun leaned into the old tree. The usual place where he'd spent his time smoking or just hanging around. And it's a good place where he's marked as his territory as the school's Bad Boy because it's located further from the school's office.

It's not like the bullies are beaten into a pulp or anything, they'd just been dragged here out of their own free will because they didn't listen to Baekhyun's words. He did _nicely_ asked Chanyeol to tell them _nicely_ that he wants to see them during lunch break but they didn't show up; which pissed Baekhyun off because this is why he doesn't want to be kind, people are _rude_. 

It's only when Chanyeol and his other friends dragged the bullies out here to where Baekhyun is waiting that they started to apologize; making excuses such as not believing what Chanyeol had told them and they were busy doing something else.

"That's a load of crap coming out from your mouths." He seethes when they explained why they started verbally bullying Jongdae when he moved into the school. He sighs loudly into the air, "Man, I didn't want to go to detention this week but I'm so tempted to punch all of you at least just once."

Colour drains from the bullies' faces and they start apologizing and promising they would stop bothering Jongdae. Baekhyun is about to let them go at that but this one motherfucker questions him suspiciously, "Why would you care about Kim Jongdae?"

His fellow bullies told his to shut up while Baekhyun's friends expectantly waits for his answer with similiar amused expressions, Chanyeol - forever the annoying partners in crime Baekhyun would be stuck with - had the audacity to grins at him, he dances his eyebrows up and down, "Yeah boss," Baekhyun is not anyone's boss but that's how extra Chanyeol is, "Why do you care for the Golden Boy so much?"

And what luck he is in when Jongdae's familiar voice reaches out to him, "Baekhyun!" He called while jogging up near to the circle of Baekhyun's friends as some of them waved at him or smiled pointedly at the Bad Boy.

The bullies look back and forth between them in confusion, some were throwing daggers towards Jongdae which was quickly silenced by the others. Baekhyun walks up to Jongdae, who scans his body looking worried.

"As if I need a reason-" The Bad Boy slithers an arm up to the Golden Boy's waist, "To protect my boyfriend."

It was comical, how Jongdae's face flushes instantly, how the bullies shriek out their surprises, how Chanyeol and the others had proud, amusing and teasing expressions on their faces and how Baekhyun smirks perfectly like that of a bad boy.

Baekhyun already knew he's going to get scolded later on so he continues what he wanted to add - even though it'll only end up in more scoldings - by threatening the bullies that if a word ever got out about the Bad Boy and the Golden Boy’s relationship, they would be meeting again here and maybe outside of school if Baekhyun still feels pissed.

Jongdae did scold him that night when Baekhyun took him out for a quick ride around the neighbourhood, but they ended up making out in the quiet street with Jongdae leaning onto his motorcycle so Baekhyun doesn't regret anything at all.

Not when Jongdae would whisper how he loves what Baekhyun smells like, when they’d go out for random motorcycle rides around the place while still fooling everyone under the false pretense - except his close friends who knew their relationship as soon as Baekhyun asked Jongdae out for a date as boyfriends - that they’re the school’s Bad Boy and Golden Boy who both has their own reputation to live up to to actually care for their supposed nemesis' existence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the prompt and find the sentence familiar, it's from The 1975 - Somebody Else
> 
> 'Somebody Else' is one of that rare songs that I loved so much to the point I don't want it to be shared because I want to keep it for myself :')
> 
> Wear your headphone/earphones and play this song. & I kid you not, that song is an experience.
> 
> Fic title taken from 5SOS - Youngblood


End file.
